Bullies
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: Amber's the new kid who has to be who she's not. James is the kid left alone and abused by Amber's 'friends'. Amber dose something that changes both their lives. What will happen? ORIGINAL STORY. ALL HUMAN. RATED T for volince and some cussing. R
1. 1 Amber

**Bullies~chapter 1**

**A/N:Hay this is a new story. It was gonna be a one shot but I changed it. lol. **

**Tell me what u think. **

**It's a music FF but I'm new this so please be nice but truthful.**

**Thanks.**

**Also if you read it, review it please. That helps a ton. **

**Thanks**

**Moving on.....**

* * *

I walked by the boy.

The same boy that sits alone at the same table.

The one who gets beaten on by the 'popular' kids.

The 'Crowd'.

My 'friends'.

I hate those kids but my 'rents can't afford another school so I have to be good and not get in any fights.

And if I was who I wanted to be, I'd get in fight after fight.

Just for being myself.

So instead, I'm almost _forced _to hang out with the 'Crowd.'

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

James.

That's the kid's name.

Chris, the leader of our group, knocks James' stuff to the floor as we walk by.

We laugh.

I do too, but with a sad look in my eyes.

James glares at Chris.

Death glare.

This, I can tell, shakes Chris but he pretends it doesn't.

Instead he goes for anger.

"Whats your problem freak!?" He yells.

James does nothing, just sits there.

Still.

Mad.

That's what his eyes say.

But if I look closer, I can see pain, hurt.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

"Answer!" Chris takes James by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up.

James says nothing.

Chris punches.

A crushing punch.

I wince as I hear James nose crunch painfully under Chris' fist. Blood gushes.

Crimson blood.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

_Each moment of courage her on life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

James does nothing. Doesn't even blink.

"Damn emo." Drake, Chris right hand man mutters.

Kay laughs. She's dating Drake.

Chris isn't too strong but the boy can pack a punch when he wants too.

Which I think is too often.

Drake, on the other hand, can kill people with his fist.

And to make it worse,

the guy isn't exactly too straight in the head.

Kay isn't the tough type. She stands back and lets the guys do all the work, afraid to get her nails dirty.

I'm silent

Drake and Chris start to beat on James.

I can tell it's starting to hurt him. But he stands strong and takes it.

He looks at me. His eyes were a cry for help.

I look away.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

A teacher comes and breaks up the fight. I'm thankful.

She doesn't tell us to go to the office.

Chris family dose a lot for the school so we're unstoppable.

Unfortunately.

And Chris knows this.

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

The teacher tell the James, bloody and bruised, to go to the nurse and then go home.

He nods but I know he's skipping the nurse part.

I see pain in his eyes as he looks at the teacher.

He looks at me as he walks past.

This is more painful than if he were to ignore me.

He knows that.

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_

_And said I can't take life no more_

_And like that life can be lost_

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_

_This is our problem_

_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged_

_Now it's our time to pick a side_

_So don't keep walkin' by_

_Not wantin' to intervene_

_Cause you wanna exist and never be seen_

_So let's wake up and change the world_

_Our time is now_

I go through the day. The scene replaying in my head.

Why didn't I do something?!

He could go home and......

Well he could never come back.

And it would be my fault.

I could have stopped them.

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight (Our time is now)_

_For what's right, for what's right_

And I didn't.

**

* * *

A/N:So tell me what u think.**

**I really like the ideas I have for this story. **

**The next ch is gonna be from the James POV.**

**R&R please. And please be COMPLETELY TRUTHFUL!!! PLEASE!!! NO sparing my feelings! Please and thanks! XD  
**

**Thanks**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!!!  
**


	2. 2 James

**Bullies~Chapter 2**

**A/N:****So this is ch 2. This one's from James POV. **

**It's shocking.**

**Well I hope it is. I'm trying to make it that way. I really liked the first chappie. Hope I make this one just as good. That's my goal.**

**Calmer:Everything's mine! HAHAHAH!!!!! Even my left sock! Don't ask why the right isn't mine. LOOOONG story. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own the song Pain. Three Days Grace does. And thank them for making it!!!! TDG Rocks! So does LP and a lot of other bands.**

**WARNING: Blood. And some cussing. This is why it's rated T people!!**

* * *

I walk home. Blood flowing slowly out of my body to the unforgiving sidewalk below.

This is normal for me.

Almost.

The beating is. The blood and the pain is....good. I welcome pain now.

Searing, ripping, tearing pain.

Pain that makes most people scream.

I welcome it.

Enjoy it.

The thing I'm not use to is that girl. That freakin' girl.

The look in her eyes.

She didn't want to be there.

So why was she?

What is her name? Dana? Brook? no no. That's not it. Katie? I don't th-

Why am I trying to remember her?! She dosen't care! She was probably faking that look.

Damn her.

Damn all of them.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

School.

I hate school but it's nothing compared to home.

Home is some place to fear for me.

At lest at school, I can try to hide.

If I try to hide from _him_, it will only be worse later.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Him.

My mother had married him a year or two ago.

My step-dad.

He's the definition of the devil.

No, he IS the devil

After my mother died, he started drinking.

Whenever I see him now, he's drunk.

And whenever he see's me....

In his mind, I'm the only thing my mother cares for.

In his mind, I'm the only logical reason she died

And he wants me to die because of it.

He, not the 'Crowd', is the reason I have scars on my arms.

Thin white scars.

From writing on my arms with nothing but a knife.

My knife.

My only friend.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

I use to have a friend. A real friend.

Nick.

He was the best friend I could ever have.

He'd stand up for me, and I'd do the same for him.

We were a team.

He made me strong.

He made the pain worth it because I knew if he was dealing with what I was, or even worse, then I could do it too.

Then, he died.

Drake, he beat him to death.

Life isn't worth it anymore.

I am alone.

No reason to stand up for myself.

Nobody to stand up for.

_I know, I know that you're wounded_

_You know, you know that I'm here to save you_

_You know, you know I'm always here for you_

_I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

I walk through the door of my house.

A curse. Yelling. A glass bottle thrown.

Glass shatters. Breaking my skin.

More blood, freely flowing to the floor.

Nothing I can do.

I'm on the floor.

Kicking. Yelling. Punches.

He pulls me up. Throws me against the wall.

My only chance, I take it.

I stand on my own and run.

Run from the room.

Up the stairs.

My room.

I slam the door.

I lock it.

Banging.

Cussing.

Threats.

His always comforting words.

"I'll kill you! I'll give you a slow, painful death! You worthless piece of shit! _I'LL KILL YOU!_"

And he's gone.

I breath a deep, shaky sigh of relief.

And go for my only friend.

The silver knife.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The cold metal against my skin.

Perfect pain.

Cuts after cuts.

More crimson blood.

Sergering pain.

Tearing through my body.

I do nothing to stop it.

But I force myself to stop some blood.

Only so I don't pass out.

_Rather feel pain_

Pain.

In more place than one.

That damn girl.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So whatcha think? Like it?**

**Who got the last part? I thought it was clever.**

**So Click the button.**

**NOW!!!!  
**

**Thanks.**


	3. 3 Amber

**Bullies~Chapter 3**

**A/N:****Yo! So this is chapter 3. **

**This is told from the girls POV. See I didn't tell u her name yet. I know that's probably bugging a lot of u but....too bad. lol =)**

**Don't worry, her name's coming.....maybe.**

**=P**

**Calmer:I Own it ALL!!!!! MHAHAHAH!!! =) kinda hyper. **

**Well that's me! XD**

**wow I just failed. I put XF what kinda smile is THAT?! lol**

**Anyway. Lets go on w/ it**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Would it Matter? Skillet dose. And thank God they made it! =)**

* * *

Guilt is eating away at me.

Too much.

Too long.

I need to do something.

So I'm going to.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_If my time was up I wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anyone lose sleep_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you would miss me_

I went to the only teacher who seems to trust me after school and asked her for one thing.

Where James lived.

The best part?

She gave it to me.

I smile at the paper I hold in my hand, Thanked her and left.

Left to hopefully clear this mess.

But I've always had high hopes.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of it forever_

So here I am, walking down the street.

The sidewalk to be more exact.

The bloody sidewalk.

And I fear that it's James' blood.

What's worse.

Is that my fears are...

Right.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

I turn and walk onto the driveway.

I walk up to the wooden door and knock.

His dad answered.

"Who the hell are you!?" He snaps "Wait. I don't care who you are. Just what do you want!?"

"I need to see James," I tell him. My voice is....strong oddly.

He laugh. "Why would you want to see my devil of a son!" I look straight into the mans eyes.

He isn't joking.

He hates James.

And he's drunk. BIG time.

"Eh, I don't care. The brats up in his room. Just don't be too loud. I need to sleep."

_Yeah sleep off that hangover. You dunk messed up piece of shit!_ I thought

But I only nod and pass him into the house then up the stairs.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

I didn't need to ask what room was James'.

It was plain as day.

I walk to the door and knock.

"James?" I ask as I open the door.

What I saw....scared me.

It scared me half to death.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of it forever_

James.....

James with a gun.

To his head.

"JAMES NO!" I screeched. I ran towards him.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

What happened next.

Was just a blur.

I tackled him.

Gun shot.

Pain in my thigh.

Crimson blood.

My blood.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_Can you help me forget_

_don't wanna feel like this_

_forever...forever_

I pull myself over to the wall.

My hand is pressed on my thigh.

Just above my knee on the side,

Was a bullet hole.

I let out small grunts of pain.

Knowing if I were to scream his dad would hear.

Then he'd get in trouble. Huge trouble. I didn't what to think what a drunk would do. Definitely not just lecture him.

"Shit." I hear him mutter.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

He turns to me.

"What the he-" He starts to yell but then he stops.

He sees my face, my hands at my thigh.

Putting pressure. Trying to stop the pain.

He sees the blood.

He froze.

_If I live tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Stuck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

I try to keep myself from screaming in pain.

I am waiting.

For him.

I can't do anything for myself.

I can't even move.

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

I wait for him.

To help me.

Not that I deserve it.

**

* * *

A/N: Yo again!**

**So? What do u think?  
**

**Please tell me. **

**But no flames.**

**Flames ain't nice. Not at all.**

**But if you click the button. Then ull be nice. And you'll **

**GET A COOKIE!(My buds:YEAH!!!)  
**

**Jk. I don't have any cookies.(My buds:....Meanie!)  
**

**Or do I?**

**I'm not telling!!!!!**

**HAHAH!  
**

**Well click it anyway. **

**Please?**

**CLICK!!!  
**


	4. 4 James

**Bullies~Chapter 4**

**A/N:****Yoz!**

**So this is chapter 4.**

**James POV**

**Liza:Hi!**

**Liza's hear. She can't go without putting something in my A/N. Even though it's MINE!**

**Clamer:I own everything! Well expect for my coumpter. That's my rents. And the house. and...well a lot of things. I fail again. crap!**

**Disclamer:The song Hero isn't mine. It's Skillets **

* * *

I was frozen.

Frozen by fear.

_I just shot her._

_I didn't even mean to._

_I was trying to shoot myself._

_Then she stopped me._

_It's not my fault._

_is it?_

That was one question I couldn't answer.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

It doesn't matter.

I have to help her.

She's in pain.

But she put me through pain too.

Did she want to though?  
There was something in her eyes that day.

Regret.

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

It won't matter if I don't help her!

I finally shot into action.

I took the first aid kit out from under my bed and brought the kife too.

Looking into her eyes, I saw pain.

Tearing pain.

She wanted it to stop.

Needed it to.

Her eyes where begging,

She knows everything she did was wrong.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

I roll her jeans up as far as they'll go. Which itsn't far.

"Don't freak out." I mutter.

I slide the knife under the leg and cut.

It's a careful prosses so I don't cut her but I try to speed it up.

She's making low grunts of pain.

"Why don't you just scream?" I growled.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

"Your dad...would hear...You'd...get in...trouble." She choaked out.

I laughed. "And you care? You care what happens to me now? 'Because you sure as hell didn't in school."

My voice was dripping like poison.

She hangs her head.

But doesn't say anything.

It doesn't bother me.

Sorry wouldn't cut it anyway.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

I finally cut away the fabric from her wound.

Her hands are gone from the hole.

She's in more pain then before.

"Your...enjoying...this...ain't you?" She asked, her voice was weak, only pain was there to be found.

Pain and regret.

I was silent.

"You...should be...I sure...as hell...deserve it."

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

"Just shut up." I snap. "You have no right to be hear. Why did you even come hear!"  
I jerk my head up to meet her eyes. She dosen't pull away.

"Did you think your buds didn't do a good enough job at school? Did you think I shouldn't die! Is that why you stopped me you bitch!"

I'm yelling now. She winces but doesn't turn away.

I do.

"Just what the hell is your name anyway. You can answer the other damn questions later."

"A...Amber."

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Amber...

I'm shocked silent for a moment.

I'm silent as memories overflow me.

"Amber..." I whisper. "The stone of hope."  
That's what I call it.

And that's what Nick use to call it too.

He always wore this bracelet with an amber stone on it.

I asked him bout it once.

_"Use to be my moms. She got in a car crash the day that my dad gave it to her. She almost died. From that day on, amber was the stone of hope for her and for all of us." He said, emotions mixed in his eyes. "Then the day she died, in her will, she gave it to me. Worn it ever since."_

He did too.

Everyday.

From that day on, amber was the stone of hope for me too.

_need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

I wasn't paying too much attention to how I was wrapping the gauze.

So when I was done, I didn't relise it.

But when I did, I looked back into her eyes.

Some of the pain had faded and more of it was

But the regret was stuck.

I took my water bottle that was on my bed side and gave it to her.

"Drink up 'cause that's all your getting until I get answers." I growled at her.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

She did drink.

She drank a ton.

And when she was done, the bottle was empty.

"Get up." I ordered.

She did.

But not easily.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I stood there for a minuet.

Studding.  
Amber stood, leaning agaist the wall.

She had dark brown, almost black hair.

It was let down, unlike at school.

It went down to about her solders.

Her eyes where just as dark as her hair.

And where filled with pain and regret.

And sadness.

Her jeans where splattered with blood.

The right leg completely cut up.

Her shirt wasn't clean either.

But not as bad as her jeans.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I waited for a minuet longer.

Waited before asking the question.

The one word question.

"Why?"

**

* * *

A/N: Yo! So that was chappie 4!**

**Tell me what u think.**

**It's really easy.**

**Just click the button.**


End file.
